


Growing Pains

by kmsmitty



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsmitty/pseuds/kmsmitty
Summary: Jiho is a lonely virgin going off to college.





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, friends. To make this easier and to avoid anyone being underage, the younger members mentioned are 18. The older members mentioned are 19. I know that's not right, but cut me some slack. I also didn't tag relationships because I want people to be somewhat surprised. Hope you enjoy.

"Shit. Ah, ah. Fuck," Jiho moaned out as he came over his hand. For no less than the sixth time that afternoon. Hardly any come even dripped out at that point, his body completely spent by the self-abuse.

He reached to his bedside table, grabbing a couple of tissues to clean himself up with. He sighed to himself.

"I'm eighteen. A senior in high school. And this is all I get."

Jiho looked down at his shriveled package and exhaled through his nose. What a life he was leading. Beating off to the point of ghost loads. Tragic.

Tragic because there was no reason why Jiho should still be a virgin. Tall, with beautifully shaped eyes, puffy lips, strong hands. He was gorgeous. Everyone thought so.

Everyone also assumed he was a giant slut. He was a natural flirt. The entire female student body (and half the male) practically fawned over the kid. He would smile and bat his eyelashes and people would melt into the floorboards.

Everyone just knew that his sexual partner count had to be, at minimum, on two hands. He was too pretty. Who could say no to him?

The funny thing about it was, Jiho was not only an eighteen year old virgin, he also had only ever kissed one boy. And he had missed the other boy's mouth almost completely.

It happened at his best friend Hansol's 16th birthday party. A slightly gawkier, fifteen year old Jiho had been playing Spin the Bottle and happened to land on a cute boy in the grade above him. His name was Sangdo, known for his precious giggle and signature ears. Jiho had scooted forward and more headbutted than kissed Sangdo, who barely caught the corner of Jiho's mouth before wincing away in pain and trying to laugh it off. It was an awkward first kiss, but they had maintained a friendship in the years since. Sangdo was too sweet to walk away from.

Jiho knew exactly when the rumors about his sex life had started. He had Hansol's friend Hojoon to thank for this mess.

In an attempt to deflect from his own slutty tendencies, Hojoon had insisted that the only person he had ever been with was Jiho. That it was a ride so good that he never wanted to get off. But he claimed that Jiho had actively bucked him off for Byungjoo, Hyosang, Dongsung...the list went on and on. Hojoon was very convincing.

Soon, everyone believed Jiho to be a playboy of sorts. It was easy to fall into the lie. He was handsome. He dressed well. He was friendly, got on well with any and all genders.

It was an odd situation, though. Even though the vast majority of people found him attractive, and wanted to find out firsthand if Hojoon's claims were true, everyone also had deemed Jiho out of their league. He had girls and guys throwing themselves at him, but when it came time to ask them out, they all had plans, or surprise significant others.

Jiho was simultaneously drowning in dick and pussy without ever actually seeing either outside of the porn he watched.

And so he beat his own dick like he was mad at it, as often as he could.

~

College would be different, though. He was going to school four hours from home. Nobody else from his high school had gotten into the performing arts college. He had applied there simply because no one else from his graduating class had.

Jiho vowed to reinvent himself. To be charismatic. Charming. Cool. Confident. But most importantly, to not be the awkward fucking virgin too far into his freshman year at college.

~

"Ugh, Moooooooom. Reallllllllly? In front of the entire dorm?" Jiho whined as his mother kissed his cheek and hugged him tight for the fourteenth time.

"Shin Jiho, I gave birth to you, I can do whatever I want. Including embarrassing you to death. I brought you into this world; I can take you out of it. Besides, is that the thanks I get for helping you move? For setting up your room nicely? For raising you...these past 18 years..." her voice broke. Jiho stamped his foot.

"Mom, you promised no tears. It's not like you'll never see me again. I'll be home all the time. I only have so much underwear. You'll have to do my laundry."

"This. This is why you're a virgin. You never take the bull by the horns. You whine and get babied. Be a man."

She slapped him on the ass. Jiho flinched.

"I'm not a virgin. I don't know what you're talking about..."

"I wash your underwear, Jiho. Those stains aren't from getting it with someone else. I was young once. Take somebody for a test drive. Please. We're starting to worry about you."

Jiho sighed. This was not the send off he had envisioned. Tears, yes. Getting dragged by his mom for nightly emissions, no.

"I love you, Mom. But it's time to go."

~

Jiho slowly climbed the three flights of stairs up to his dorm room. He was grateful for his mother's help, but also happy she had left. She was right. Be a man.

He approached his door only to find a sock on the handle. He cocked his head to the side for a second, puzzled. Jiho couldn't decide if it was some kind of prank or not. Ultimately, his wanting to sleep won out, and he pushed through the door.

"Ahhh, Sanggyun. Fuck."

Jiho was smacked in the face with the sight of his roommate being fucked into the mattress. Wait. Not THE mattress. HIS mattress.

His roommate looked up and saw Jiho staring at him. He all but launched this Sanggyun person off him, yelling, "What in the literal fuck, dude?! Did you not see the sock?"

Jiho could feel the red tint of embarrassment burning hot on his ears. He turned around before he spoke, listening to the shuffling of men attempting to put clothes back on.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know that was code for something."

"Well, it is. It's code for 'sex is happening, so take a walk.' How do you not know that? Are you a virgin or something?"

Jiho gulped. He wasn't sure if he should lie or not. He was pretty sure he could fake stupid. Most people would argue that he wasn't faking; he just was stupid. He decided on a nonverbal answer. Jiho scoffed loudly and shook his head.

"I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll give you guys some time."

"Nah, it's cool. The moment has passed. You can turn around now."

Jiho slowly turned on his heel and looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with his roommate and the guy he was fucking.

"My name is Sehyuk. Sorry we had to meet this way. I'm your roommate. This is Sanggyun, my boyfriend. I'd shake your hand, but my fingers are kind of sticky."

Jiho gagged.

"Nice to meet you both. Just one question..."

Sehyuk nodded.

"Why did it have to be in MY bed?"

~

Although their first meeting was awkward, Jiho soon realized how lucky he was in getting a random roommate.

Sehyuk was fun, really easy to talk to, and treated him like a younger brother. He made sure Jiho ate, helped him practice his choreography, and taught him how to operate a washing machine.

Jiho also genuinely enjoyed Sanggyun. He was unsure how the two ever even found each other, but he supposed they complemented each other well.

Where Sehyuk was reserved, Sanggyun was a loud mess. When Sehyuk got too serious, Sanggyun was there to be silly and bring him out of his funk. He spent most days hanging out on the floor of the shared room. Jiho didn't mind a bit.

~

"Dude, it's midterm. I have yet to see you bring someone back here. Are you just really good at hiding them, or what?" Sehyuk asked one day, as he absentmindedly flicked through a magazine.

Jiho blinked in his direction for a few moments. This was it. The moment of truth.

"Well, Sehyuk. Um. I. I just. I've been really busy, and -"

"Bullshit, Ji. You spend all your time with me and Sanggyun. I've never even seen you talk to a girl. Or a guy. What's the deal? I used to worry about leaving Sanggyun alone with you, but honestly, I'm not sure why I ever did."

Jiho sighed.

"Hyung, I don't know how to explain it."

Sehyuk tossed the magazine onto his desk. He got up and moved to sit next to Jiho in his bed. He grabbed the younger boy's hand and began rubbing circles into his skin with his thumb.

"Come on, Jiho. You've seen me naked. You can tell me what's going on."

Jiho let out a long sigh and averted his gaze from Sehyuk.

"The day we moved in? The whole sock incident? I had no idea what that meant. I-I haven't. Ugh, I haven't even properly kissed someone yet."

"DUDE! WHAT?! JIHO'S A VIRGIN!"

Jiho flinched so hard he fell off the bed. He hadn't even heard the door to the room swing open. But apparently, Sanggyun had heard everything, and now the entire floor probably knew, too.

"Sanggyun. Have some tact, for Christ's sake," Sehyuk scolded his boyfriend, who giggled in response.

"Sorry. I just can't believe that you're older than me and haven't done shit," he wheezed at Jiho in between guffaws of laughter.

Jiho rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the support. As if I wasn't already completely mortified. This is exactly why I didn't want you guys to know."

Jiho kicked Sehyuk off his bed and threw himself facedown into his pillow. He wrapped himself up tight in his comforter. An impenetrable cocoon.

Sehyuk picked himself up off the floor and cuddled in behind the blanket loaf that was now Jiho. He nuzzled his face in between what he hoped were Jiho's shoulder blades.

"Ji. Come on. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You're just a late bloomer. It'll happen for you. Don't get discouraged."

Jiho flicked the covers down just far enough for his eyes to become visible. He squinted them at Sehyuk, then immediately hid his head again.

"Sehyuk, I don't even know how to talk to somebody, let alone make them want to be with me. I'm too old now. It's weird that I don't know what I'm doing."

Sehyuk felt Jiho's body heave, a sure sign that the boy he was holding was crying. He curled in tighter, forcing a hand underneath the comforter to run his fingers through Jiho's hair.

Sanggyun dropped the grocery bags he was holding and climbed onto the bed in front of Jiho. He unceremoniously ripped the covers down, exposing Jiho's puffy, tear soaked face.

"Leave me alone, Sanggy-" was all Jiho could manage before Sanggyun had attached his lips to his own. Jiho stared at the younger boy, wide-eyed, but he didn't move away.

Sanggyun just held the kiss, didn't try to deepen it. Just held it until he felt Jiho relax into it. When he heard Jiho whimper, he moved slightly forward, putting one hand on Jiho's neck, the other at the back of his head, his nails scratching into his hair.

Jiho opened his mouth, and Sanggyun responded by gently rubbing his tongue along Jiho's. Jiho reached out behind him for Sehyuk's hand, and he held it tight.

Sanggyun smiled and pulled away, looking at Jiho from under his bangs. He winked at the older boy, then nodded at his boyfriend, who nodded back.

"I don't think you're a complete lost cause, Shin Jiho."

~

"Sehyuk, I really don't want to go. Can we just-"

"We absolutely cannot just. Move your ass, Ji."

The college was holding a benefit dance for the end of the fall semester to raise money for a festival to be held in the spring. Jiho had helped to choreograph one of the dance performances and was supposed to only be in attendance in order to stand and wave when the routine ended and the participants were announced. That was until about 13:30 that afternoon, when the lead had rolled his ankle during a dress rehearsal. He had no choice but to step in.

"You're going to do great. You know the steps. You created it, for Christ's sake," Sanggyun scoffed, walking hand and hand with Sehyuk toward the auditorium.

"Oh, easy for you to say, Mr. "I painted this and can write any pseudonym I want on it and never have to show my face ever if I don't want to."

"You see, Ji, there is one difference between the colleges that we attend: yours includes the word 'performing' in front of 'arts.' Mine doesn't."

Sanggyun stuck his tongue out at Jiho, who tried to swing at the younger boy, but got his arm twisted by Sehyuk instead.

"You guys always gang up on me. It's bullshit," Jiho whined as he rubbed at his elbow. Sehyuk chuckled.

"I'm just trying to save both of you from the humiliation of neither of you knowing how to properly throw a punch. You two are the biggest pansies I've ever met," he snorted out, as the two younger boys shouted their rebuttals.

"There's no time for this. Get your ass up on stage. We'll be cheering you on. Go, Ji. Kill it."

Jiho sighed as he headed backstage. There was a reason he only wanted to choreograph. He always got so nervous, his long limbs feeling like they belonged on someone else's body.

Jiho scanned the crowd, looking for his two best friends, when his eyes landed on a boy with cinnamon hair, whose eyes firmly locked with his own. He quickly looked down at his feet, removing a hair tie to pull his hair into a half ponytail. He expected the boy to have looked away by the time he lifted his head, but there he was, looking directly at Jiho.

He gulped.

~

"After party at the 7th Street house! Bring your own booze!"

Jiho nodded at his classmate, then turned to find Sehyuk and Sanggyun. He didn't want to go, but he knew that Sanggyun would never shut up if they didn't at least make an appearance.

"Ji Ji, that was stupid good!" Sanggyun flung himself at the taller boy, hugging him tight.

Sehyuk smiled wide and clapped his hand on Jiho's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, kid. Come on. Let's get you drunk."

Jiho rolled his eyes. "Maybe just one drink." Jiho's eyes roamed the room. He hopped up onto his tip toes, scanning through the crowd.

Sanggyun noticed first.

"Who you lookin for?"

Jiho's face flushed. "Um, no one. No one. Let's go, okay?"

~

Sanggyun was trashed by the time they made it to the 7th Street house. Sehyuk was more than slightly annoyed at already having to hold his boyfriend vertical. What a lightweight.

He had forced Jiho to tell him about the cinnamon haired boy. Sehyuk had pondered a moment and realized that he knew who the boy was, a fact that he kept to himself. He also knew that this boy would never turn a party down.

"Ji, will you hold onto Sanggyun for a minute? I gotta pee," Sehyuk asked, pushing his boyfriend onto Jiho's lap. Sanggyun peeked up at him through his lashes and waved, his fingers wiggling back and forth.

"This is why we can't have nice things, Sanggyunnie," Jiho scolded, taking a sip of his drink. Sanggyun giggled uncontrollably.

"Ji, look who I ran into..."

Jiho looked up at Sehyuk, and immediately stood up, forcibly tossing Sanggyun onto the ground. He made a soft "ooof" noise as he landed, curling in on himself and closing his eyes. That boy could sleep anywhere.

"Uh, hi. I'm Jiho. Hi. Hi," he stammered out, eyes locked on Sehyuk, silently asking, "What the fuck, man?"

The cinnamon haired boy smiled wide, a dimple forming in his right cheek.

"Hi, Jiho. My name is Taeyang. Sehyuk and I have a couple classes together. He thought we should meet."

Taeyang shoved his hand forward to shake Jiho's, and Jiho was surprised by how firm the handshake was. Taeyang looked pretty weak, very skinny. He felt his ears get hot.

"Ni-nice to meet you, Taeyang," he mumbled out, avoiding eye contact.

"Likewise. Care to come with me to refresh my drink?" Taeyang tilted his head to the side, offering his hand to Jiho.

Jiho gaped at Sehyuk, who merely nodded at him. When Jiho didn't move, he stepped forward and whispered in his ear, "I've got to get Sanggyun home. He's a mess. I better not see you til tomorrow morning." He hip checked Jiho into Taeyang, who caught him.

"Shall we?"

~

Jiho was surprised by how easily the conversation flowed between the theater major and himself. He hadn't laughed that hard in a really long time.

So when Taeyang asked if he wanted to go back to his place, just a few houses down, Jiho nodded and followed the older boy out.

"My roommate already left for winter break. Which is a fucking blessing. I don't know how I'm going to survive another semester with him and his girlfriend constantly bitching at each other. I think I need counseling. I feel abused having to listen to it," Taeyang whined, grabbing onto Jiho's hand as they navigated their way toward the house.

Taeyang unlocked the door and pushed it open, immediately running to the couch and flopping down on it. He made grabby hands at Jiho, who smirked and sat down next to him.

"I have a confession to make," Taeyang whispered into the crook of Jiho's neck. Jiho leaned away from the older boy, his eyes scanning Taeyang's face.

"I...I've never brought someone home before..." he breathed out, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Oh, that's okay. I've never been brought home before..." Jiho responded, his face also flushing.

Taeyang pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over his head. He mumbled something that Jiho didn't quite catch. Jiho lifted the blanket up and nestled in close.

"I said that it's more than that. Oh, God. This is so embarrassing. I. Jiho, I. I've never actually...you know...with anyone."

Jiho didn't know whether to cry, laugh, or hug the tiny boy who was crumpled in front of him. He settled on the latter, pulling Taeyang into his lap.

"That makes two of us," he whispered, moving forward to place a kiss on Taeyang's cheek. "We don't have to do anymore than that."

Taeyang smiled, curling into the space Jiho's lap afforded him. He quickly fell asleep, Jiho gently rocking him back and forth.

~

"So, can I ask why?" Jiho had been dying to learn the details behind Taeyang's virginity. He couldn't understand it. He was adorable, talented, funny. He should have had a list a mile long.

"Well, truth is, I'm a romantic. I don't want to do it until I love someone. I, I always kind of hoped that I could wait it out and..."

Jiho flinched.

"And save yourself?"

Taeyang put his hands over his face and nodded.

"I know it sounds stupid. I know it must be confusing to you, since I invited you back. I just liked talking to you. But then I remembered how handsome you are, and that you'd probably get the wrong idea, so I just-"

Jiho leaned forward and pressed his lips to Taeyang's. He pulled away slowly, Taeyang's fingers fisted in his shirt.

"I get it, Tae. I like you, too. If it's important to you, then I understand. We can take this as it comes. I want you to be ready."

Taeyang wiped tears from his eyes and hugged Jiho.

 

 

~3 years later~

 

 

"It's looking like now, Mr. Shin. Move your ass," Taeyang growled into Jiho's ear, his arm firmly around his waist trying to lead him away.

"Tae, I have to thank the guests. My parents travelled 4 hours to get here," Jiho hissed back, clearly annoyed.

"You promised me a short reception, you peacock. Stop prancing around. Let's go," Taeyang ground out.

"We haven't even cut the cake, Taeyang. Remember whose fault this is. You could have had me years ago," Jiho smirked.

Taeyang faltered. It was true. He had always found reasons why he wasn't ready. 6 months turned into a year. A year turned into two. It was Jiho who had finally suggested that they just wait it out. That it would be more special that way. Taeyang had been grateful at the time, but now, he was over waiting.

"Let's cut the motherfucking cake, then."

~

Jiho carried Taeyang into their bedroom. He had waited so long for this moment that he couldn't actually believe it was about to happen. He felt a nervousness bubbling up in his stomach, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Jiho laid Taeyang on their bed, leaning over him, placing gentle kisses to his lips and neck. Taeyang squirmed underneath Jiho, his limbs trying to quickly rid himself and his husband of their clothes.

"Easy, Tae. Do you really want to rush this, after all this time?" Jiho took Taeyang's hands in his own, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. He brought a hand up to his face and began slowly kissing Tae's fingertips. Taeyang whimpered, his toes curling and eyes falling closed as he pressed into Jiho's touch.

Taeyang reached up and slowly removed his husband's tie, pushing his jacket onto the floor. He sat up and kissed along Jiho's sharp jawline as he undid the buttons on his crisp, white shirt.

Jiho followed Taeyang's lead and began undressing the smaller boy, kissing him anywhere his lips could reach. He reached for the button on Tae's pants, scratching his nails through the tiny trail of hair just under his navel.

Jiho pulled the waistband of his husband's pants and underwear down and off, before moving off the bed and ridding himself of his own pants.

Jiho looked down at Taeyang. He was curled up, red splotches across his cheeks, his breathing uneven, and his legs twitching.

He was nervous. Jiho's heart melted.

"Hey. Hey. Baby, look at me. Everything's gonna be okay. I got you. Just breathe,"

Jiho climbed on top of Taeyang, who wrapped his arms and legs tight around the younger boy. He leaned in and touched his lips to Tae's. Soft. Gentle. Reassuring.

Taeyang sucked Jiho's bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling softly. Jiho exhaled hard out of his nose. It was his favorite thing that Taeyang did. He moaned into Tae's mouth, his hips involuntarily grinding down into his husband's.

"Shit, Ji," Taeyang breathed out as he bucked up into Jiho, his nails making crescent moons in Jiho's shoulders.

Jiho moved down Taeyang's body, nibbling softly at his skin, sucking purple bruises into his hip bones. He looked up at Taeyang through his lashes, a smile on his face.

Taeyang was already starting to lose it. He was painfully hard, leaking precome into the vee of his right hip bone. Jiho licked a stripe up through it, the bitter taste making his head swim.

He took Taeyang in his hand, giving him a few strokes before licking his lips and attaching them to the base of Tae's dick. Taeyang practically vaulted off the bed. He never understood how Jiho was able to take all of him in his mouth like that, but it drove him crazy.

Jiho bobbed his head up and down for a few minutes before sliding off with a loud *pop.*

He looked up at Taeyang, suddenly feeling very bashful.

"What, Ji? You okay?"

Jiho sat back on his heels. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that...we've never really discussed who...how... Which one of us is..."

Taeyang giggled. "Really, Jiho? You thought that I would want to top you? No."

Jiho sighed.

"Oh, thank God. I mean, maybe later on, but for now, I. Yes. Okay. Thank you. Yes," Jiho rambled.

Taeyang reached forward, grabbing Jiho and giving him a few strokes.

"You gonna prep me, or what?"

Jiho snapped back to the present.

"Lube...lube...I bought some...it's somewhere..."

Jiho reached under the pillows, desperately searching for the tiny bottle he had hidden there earlier in the day. Which was apparently a mistake.

"I should've just left it in the bedside table. Son of a bitch..."

Jiho climbed out of the bed and onto the floor, checking under the bed for the bottle that had rolled off during their undressing.

"Shin Jiho, you really know how to set the mood. I'm positively dripping over here," Taeyang whined, officially sick of waiting.

"Found it! OUCH! Fuuuuuuck!" he screeched as he cracked his head on the bed frame. He threw the bottle at Taeyang, rubbing his head.

"How's your head?"

"I've never had any complaints."

"Ah, good. You're not concussed. Get your ass back up here."

"So glad you're concerned about my health."

"Hey, we're married. I get your life insurance policy payout now. I'm happy."

Jiho slapped Taeyang's shoulder and moved in between his legs. He smeared lube over his fingers and pressed two into Taeyang with no warning.

Taeyang hissed out, grabbing for Jiho's free hand. Jiho laced his fingers with Taeyang's, as he slowly stretched him open.

"This doesn't feel exactly goo---fuck, Jiho," Taeyang moaned out.

"HA! Found your prostate!" Jiho giggled, running his fingers over that spot repeatedly.

Taeyang lifted his head ever so slightly and flipped Jiho off. "Do you want a cookie?"

Jiho pondered for a minute. "Yes. I want your cookie."

He removed his fingers from Taeyang and placed a big glob of lube into his hand. He coated his length with it, then pressed up against Tae's entrance.

"Breathe out, sunshine," he whispered, and Taeyang blew a breath out through his lips.

Jiho slowly inched forward. Taeyang's eyes screwed shut, one hand fisting in the sheets, the other clawing at Jiho's neck.

"Shit, that hurts. Slow down," Taeyang begged.

"I haven't moved, and it's literally taking every ounce of willpower I have not to bury myself into you," Jiho wheezed, struggling to keep his hips still.

Taeyang whined a little, but nodded for Jiho to continue. Jiho thrust in painfully slowly, waiting once he felt his hips were flush with Taeyang's ass.

"Are you okay?" Jiho asked, eyes searching his husband's. A single tear rolled down Tae's cheek, but he sniffed and replied, "I'm alright. Move."

Jiho inched his way back out, until just his tip remained inside Taeyang. He pushed forward again, this time a little faster. Taeyang's breath hitched.

"I like it, Ji. Go ahead."

"I like it, too. That's why I can't go any faster than this."

Jiho slowly rocked himself in and out of Taeyang. They held each other's hands, Tae latching onto Jiho's neck, lips and teeth marking his skin.

Jiho angled his hips slightly upward, and Taeyang cursed.

"Was that a good 'shit' or a bad 'shit'?"

"Good. God, do that again."

Jiho continued thrusting into that same spot. Taeyang's legs began to shake, his dick twitching against his stomach.

"Don't stop, Ji. I think I'm close."

Jiho reached forward, wrapping a hand around Taeyang. He tried to keep a steady rhythm that matched that of his hips, but he was beggining to falter.

"I, I can't, Tae. I need your help."

Taeyang took himself in hand and began grinding into Jiho's thrusts. Both men moaned into each other's mouths, the heat between them becoming unbearable.

"Ji, I love you."

"I love you, too. Let go, baby."

Taeyang let out a low whine, his orgasm rippling through his body, sending shockwaves down to his toes and fingertips.

Jiho felt Taeyang's walls contracting, and he bucked into him three more times before releasing into Taeyang.

He stilled, resting his head on Taeyang's chest.

"I'm mad at you."

"What for?"

"I should have fucked you on the couch three years ago."

"Yes. Yes, you should have."

~

Later that night, Jiho placed a phone call.

"Hey, just felt obligated to tell you guys that it finally happened."

Sehyuk laughed. Sanggyun screeched in response, "Well, it's about fucking time!"


End file.
